Pokemon Adventures Jewels!: Unova
by Rainden Harumi
Summary: It's been over a year since Hailey saved and rescued the Dex Holders and the whole Pokemon World from Team Rocket. Now a new evil, Team Reaper, has penetrated parts of each Region! Now, to top it all off? Reaper has figured out how to turn innocent people into mindless Pokemon Slaves! Including the Dex Holders! It's up to Aster, Ashlyn, and Hailey to stop them before it's too late!
1. Prologue

**Rain: Hi everyone! I know what you might be thinking, 'Wasn't this story put up a while ago?' Well, it's back and I think it's even more awesome! Please Read and Review and if you don't like it then please don't flame me! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT Own Pokémon or Pokémon Adventures What so Ever! They Belong to their respective Owners! Also, I don't own Hailey either, she belongs to Lillystream who is a great author and you should read some of her stories as well. Please and Thank you!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Region of Gema, Unfezant's were chirping, Vaporeon's were playing around in the water, even the people in Gema were cheerful today. By the Cliff-Hang shore of Gema's beach there was a small village called ForGreen Town, and in it is where our story begins...

"Hey, Good Morning Aster! Lovely day to get ones first Pokémon as a Trainer isn't it?" a tall young man wearing overalls that were a size to big called out to the dirt road where a girl of the Age of 15 was walking down. The girl known as Aster stopped and waved to the man with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning Jake, I guess it is a nice day to do that. How's Clarice and Brian these days? I haven't seen them around the square lately." Aster asked Jake as she went over to him to see what he was doing at the moment. Jake chuckled and picked up his Hoe again to start pounding the Earth once again, that is until a Diglett popped out of the ground where he was going to strike which surprised him. But he just laughed a little and looked back at Aster who was coming closer to him so she could hear him better.

"Right as rain they are, But Brian was taken down to bed with the flu, and Clarice is taking time off from work to take care of her sister on the Sinnoh Mainland who got placed in the hospital again. Right now it's just me and little Diggie here, Isn't that right Diggie?" Jake asked his Diglett to which bounces up and down in the dirt with a couple of squeals,

"Diglett! Diglett!" "_Yup, that's right!_" Diggie answered her Trainer, Jake only understood the Diglett part, while Aster could actually understood what she said. It was an odd gift but she was an odd child as people from any of the Mainlands would say. But the people of Gema liked her for the way she was.

"Well OK, since you two won't need any help. Would you like me to go into town and get some cold medicine for Brian? It's on the way to the professors lab so it wouldn't be any problem at all." Aster said as she slowly petted Diggie on the head as she explained what she was saying to the man.

"Thanks Aster, that would be wonderful, are you sure it's not any trouble? I can always go myself and get it with Rana." Jake said as he cocked his head to the side and looked curious.

"It's no trouble at all Jake, I'll get the medicine right away for you. Oh and here Diggie, This should Keep you up and running for a while..." Aster trailed off as she tossed Diggie a Oran Berry. The Diglett happily munched on it then giggled afterward,

"Diglett!" "_Thanks Aster, that was yummy!_" Diggie exclaimed as she jumped again then headed back into the ground for work.

"Well I got to get going now Jake, Professor Flora is expecting me ya know, and tell little Brian I said to get better will ya?" Aster asked as she started to go back to the road where she was walking. She had always on time, unlike her friend Ashlyn Ketchum who was late to get her Pokémon about a year ago. Aster giggled at the memory and then waved to Farmer Jake as he said good-bye to her.

'Well, guess I know what I'm doing after the lab.' Aster thought as she walked down the road again towards a big dome-like building surrounded by the trees of the forest. The Crystalline Forest, the place where Aster lived and was born in. But only on the other end of it of course. Aster smiled as she saw a female Snivy and a male Vulpix snuggled together in a little nest made of leaves, twigs rocks, and coal. It was cute to see Pokémon with very different types getting along.

"Ah, young love. Isn't it what makes the world spin round? Oh here's the lab now." Aster said to herself as she started to climb the set of stairs leading to the Pokémon laboratory she had come to practically live in. It was home to almost every Pokémon in the world and the renown Pokémon Professor, Professor Flora. Prof. Flora was like a mother to Aster as she was alone for most of her life after her parents died. Aster was just about to head inside when she heard a big commotion inside the building.

Bang!

Boom!

Crash!

Shatter!

Clang!

"Oh My Arceus! Professor Flora! Are you Ok?!" Aster shouted after she heard the noise and rushed inside to see if the female Professor was alright. Thankfully, Prof. Flora was fine for the most part. The adult had fallen down on the floor with an Eevee in her arms while two other Pokémon huddled next to her sides as another Pokémon was running around the place knocking things over.

"Aster! Thank Mew your here! I was getting ready for you to come over when that Sneasel burst in from the window and started to search for something. What it's searching for I don't know but I can't get it away from the notes I collected. Please can you try to calm it down?" The Professor asked the brunette haired girl with a begging look in her eyes.

"Sure be right back." Aster said as she walked up to the Sneasel and started to talk to it. "Calm down! You don't have to worry now you're safe here. Now please tell me what's wrong." Aster said in a calm voice that never broke once.

"_Please, please you must help me! These people in black suits are trying to capture me! They took every one of my family and I need a place to hide, I didn't mean to wreak this place. But I heard then it was safe place so I came here to hide. Please don't let them get me,_ _please!_" The Sneasel pleaded with a worried expression on its face. Aster smiled at the Sneasel and started to pet its head.

"Of course we'll help you, but what's your name?" Aster asked and the Sneasel smile as well at her.

"_Bronzefeather, my name is Bronzefeather. Because I was born with a Bronze colored feather on my head. But you can call me Bronze if you want to._" Bronze said as 'she' (A/N: Yes, It's a girl Sneasel, and yes, Aster can talk to Pokémon like Hailey can.) walked over to Prof. Flora and bowed. "_I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused._" and then she walked back over to Aster and bowed in thanks to her and went to the corner to start picking things up.

"Alright with that settle welcome Aster, ready to choose you partner Pokémon?" Prof. Flora asked and Aster nodded her head at the older woman. The Professor got up from the ground and the three Pokémon that were clinging to her jumped up on the table waiting for Aster to decide on who she was going to take with her. "These are the Gema Region's starter Pokémon, now bare in mind that Gema is very different from the other Regions. So instead of having a Grass, Fire, and Water type's as Starters; we have Normal, Psychic, and Dragon type Pokémon." the woman said as she gestured to the three Pokémon on the table in front of her.

"First we have Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon, it's a Normal type Pokémon that can Evolve into Lopunny once the friendship and Happiness levels are either very high or off the charts. This Buneary is a female and is at level 7 as we speak. She has a Mild Nature and she loves to help out any one." Professor Flora said as Aster smile at the Buneary then looked at the next one.

"Next we have Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon, it's a Psychic type Pokémon that knows what you are feeling and when. It also likes to try to comfort you into getting out of a bad mood if you're in one. This Ralts is a Male and is at level 6 as we speak. He has a Calm Nature and he likes to play with anyone who would be kind to him." Flora said once again and Aster smiled as well to Ralts as she did to Buneary.

"And Finally, we have Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon, it's a Dragon type Pokémon that wants to desperately fly among the clouds. But it is very loyal depending on the trainer and how it's raised. This Bagon is Male and is at level 8 as we speak. He has a Quirky Nature and Loves to daydream of flying high in the sky one day." Flora finished as Aster once again smile at the Pokémon in front of her.

"Which one would you like to take home with you?" Prof. Flora asked the girl who looked at the three Pokémon again and thought for a moment until she decide on her choice.

"While all three of them would be great companions, I'm going to go with Bagon. No offence to either of you two Buneary or Ralts but I chose Bagon Professor Flora." Aster said with a smile as she picked up Bagon in her arms and pulled him into a hug. "I bet other Trainers will choose you guys very soon I'm sure of it, right Bagon?" Aster asked her Pokémon to which he nodded his head and clapped his little hands together.

"Well, alright Bagon it is. Here is his Pokeball and you have other Pokeballs to capture other with right?" Prof. Flora asked and Aster nodded,

"My own creation too, the Gem-Ball. This Pokeball's made of a special color to tell your Pokémon apart when inside of it, as well as give it a boost in its Nature." Aster said taking out one of the said balls that was a turquoise color. "My dad's old friend Kurt taught me how to make them out of simple Apricorns and now all I have to do is simple things to make them. Well, I have to go get some medicine for little Brian from the market. He got the flu and Jake can't leave the Farm as of now to go get it. But I said I would so we have to go now." Aster said as she got up to leave.

"Aster, wait a second. Can you do me a favor once you're done with that?" Prof. Flora asked and Aster turned around on the spot to look at the older woman.

"What do you need Professor?" Aster asked with a confused look and Bagon the same way in her arms.

"I need you to go and deliver this package to a colleague of mine on the Kanto Mainland. His name is Professor Oak, the Pokémon Professor of Kanto and the Grandfather of the Gym Leader of Viridian City Green Oak. Can you do that for me please?" Flora asked her newly positioned trainer. Aster thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Sure I can do that. Just let me get a few things ready and I'll head over to the Kanto Region. See ya later Professor!" Aster said as she walked back down the steps of the compound and put Bagon on her back giving him a piggy-back ride. "So Bagon, do you have a name other than Bagon?" Aster asked her Pokémon to which he shook his head.

"_No, just Bagon. Why is something wrong?_" Bagon asked thinking Aster couldn't understand him. until Aster answered him of course.

" No, nothing wrong, but how about I give you a name all of your own instead?" Aster said with a smirk as she saw Bagon's mouth drop open to the ground.

"_Y-you can understand me?!_" Bagon said and Aster nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Yup, I have been able to since I was born, I don't know how but I was. So how about I call you Quartz, it's short for QuartzTurquoise." Aster asked as the Bagon thought about it for a moment the nodded.

"_Quartz... I like that. Sure, thanks Aster!_" Quartz exclaimed as the two made it to the market for the medicine. Quartz got off of Aster's back and started to walk beside her. Everyone in the square complimented her on how she picked Quartz.

'Wow, you chose a Bagon. Great now we have the same Starter!'

'Oh good, you chose the Dragon. I thought you were going to choose the bunny there for a minute.'

'Awesome! You got your first Pokémon Aster Congratulations!'

That's basically what they heard on their way to the Poke-mart, where the human medicine could be bought . After they got the Medicine they headed back down the dirt road and gave Farmer Jake the medicine and then wished little Brian to get well again. Then the two headed back to Aster's house to start packing for the trip to the Kanto Mainland.

"Wow. my first time away from Gema. I bet it's beautiful out there. Come on Quartz I want to say good-bye to an old friend of mine before we head to the docks for departure." Aster said as she finished packing her necessaries and her home-made Pokémon food for Quartz.

"_Coming!_" Quartz said as he ran back to Aster after taking a tour of the house himself. It was a pretty big home for just one person, but he wasn't going to question her about it. He was scared that if he did, he would get kicked out by her. Even though that would never happen.

"Alright now I want you to meet someone who is very good to me, her name is Moxie. She and I go way back to when my mom and dad were still around." Aster said in a kind of sad voice. Quartz looked on worriedly, his trainer was sad about something, but what?

"_Okay, who is she? Was she a good human friend of your family?" _Quartz asked, but Aster shook her head at that. Then she giggled and scooped him up in her arms and onto her back for another Piggy-back ride.

"No, she a Pokémon. One of my mothers to be exact, I was allowed to keep her after mom died." Aster said with a giggle. Quartz blushed a bit and held onto Aster tightly, not wanting to ever let go of her. "Here we are, this is here hideout where she stays now that she doesn't want to stay in the house. Hey Moxie! I want to meet a new friend of mine!" Aster called as she pushed past a small tree of Pecha Berries.

"_Over here Aster! I'm with the babies!_" an older female voice rang out of a nearby tree. Aster went over and moved a big pile of leaves that were in her way to see an Shiny Umbreon lying down in a nest made of leaves and twigs. Three little Eevee pups were snuggled up close to her sleeping away the day with out a care in the world.

"Hey Moxie, oh the pups are so cute! I could just eat them up! Not that I will, I would never do that." Aster said as she caught a surprised look from Quartz when she said she would eat them. But then he calmed when she corrected herself a bit more.

"_Hello Aster, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing?_" Moxie asked as Aster smile down at her and started to pet one of the pups with her finger gently. The pup in return nudged her hand back in happiness of a new play thing.

"I'm good, it's been a while since I've since you hasn't it. Say where's Milan? Is he still around?" Aster asked to which Moxie nodded.

"_Yep! He just went to go get some more food. with the extra mouths to feed he's been trying to hunt down more food for us. He'll be back soon if you want to wait a while, hey whose the friend you brought with you?_" Moxie asked as she used her tail to point at Quartz who was acting all shy to her since she was older than him by a little bit.

"This is my first Pokemon Quartz. He's a Bagon and we came to say hello. But since you're busy with the babies right now we understand and we'll come back soon. Come on Quartz, let's give Moxie some space to deal with her kids. I hope you and Milan have a wonderful day Moxie we'll see you when we get back from the Kanto Mainland." Aster said as she got up to walk away until the smallest Eevee pup ran up to her and started to rub her leg as if she didn't want Aster to go.

"_I think that pup wants you to stay a while Aster. Come on sweetie Aster needs to go now, but she'll be back soon right?_" Moxie asked, to which her answer was a nodding of the Trainer's head.

"Yup! Don't worry I'll be back before you know it! See ya later Moxie, tell Milan that I said hi for me would you? Quartz and I have to get down to the docks and catch the next boat to Kanto before the port closes." Aster said and then Moxie nodded,

"_Sure thing Aster, I'll do that once he come back be careful now. Milan and I won't be there to protect you now, trust in Quartz like he trusts in you right Quartz?_" Moxie asked the Dragon-type Pokemon, to which he nodded his head vigorously,

"Don't worry about us Moxie, Quartz will protect me, and so will my other Pokemon once I get them. Also it just so happens the I have a good human friend who lives in Kanto that just got back from the Sinnoh League, she lives in Pallet Town. The exact place I'm supposed to go, so I'll be meeting her there." Aster said to the Moonlight Pokemon who nodded in response and then lied down in the nest next to her pups.

"_I swear she will be right as rain when we come back Mrs. Moxie. That I can promise,_" Quartz whispered as they tip-toed away from the next and made their way to the docks.

"Alright Quartz let's get our tickets and head to the port, we don't want to miss the boat that's taking us to Kanto." Aster said to her Pokemon as she went to go get tickets for the ferry. After she was done and she showed the tickets to the boarder man at the landing, the two walked across the bow of the ship that was pointing to the Kanto Region. "That's where we're going Quartz, I can't wait for you to meet my friend Ashlyn. She's so nice and she's a great trainer too. Also, her older twin brother is the Champion of Kanto and one of the renown Pokedex Holders of Kanto!" Aster told her Dragon Pokemon with a squeal, Quartz just looked confused.

"_I thought every trainer when they start out on their journey get's a Pokedex, what makes your friend's brother so special?_" Quartz asked as Aster looked shocked, how could he not know?! Oh... wait of course he wouldn't know, Gema is a bit farther out then any other Region in the World and it doesn't have a League so most Pokemon don't know. Aster took out her own Pokedex she had received from Professor Flora earlier and smiled at Quartz.

"The Pokedex Holders are special, unlike any ordinary Trainer like me. Sure every official Trainer gets a Pokedex when they start out, but only the Pokedex Holders have the Pokemon Records of every single Pokemon in every single Region except Gema. While the normal ones only have the Trainers Home Region's Pokemon in the Records. With the exception of Gema of course, our region only has Pokemon of other Regions in it. so the data records go accordingly to hat we catch for Pokemon." Aster explained to her Pokemon who in turn nodded and looked back at the place called Kanto again and then Looked at Aster again.

"_But I still don't understand why they are so special when everyone else if ordinary. Please can you explain it to me?_" Quartz asked his trainer and Aster nodded

"Well, other then that, the Pokedex Holder have unusual abilities that no other trainer has. Red, Blue Green, and Yellow are the Holders of Kanto. Red has the best fighting techniques in the world, Blue knows all the tricks for getting a Pokemon to Evolve, Green knows the best Training styles for most all Pokemon, and Yellow knows the best healing remedies to cure almost anything. And that's just to name a few of them, but there's a lot more Pokedex Holders out there besides the Kanto Region.

"But even more so, the Pokedex Holders have taken down many different organizations who were planning to either destroy the world to create a new one, or conquer the planet. All of them are role models that most Trainer look up to. I personally used to look up to Yellow and Emerald, Emerald is a Hoenn Pokedex Holder. Both if them hate to use Pokemon for fighting, and they love to make peace with almost everyone. As a little kid when ever there was new news on them, people said my eyes would sparkle like diamonds." Aster explained some more, Quartz knew enough was said so he left it at that and nodded with a smile on his face.

"_Well, I think we should get some sleep Aster. We won't be arriving at Kanto until tomorrow._" Quartz said as he yawned a bit. Aster nodded,

"Yea, even then we have to travel a little on foot to reach Pallet town. Come on Quartz our room is this way." Aster pointed to the left hallway and walked to the room number and opened the door. Aster then dressed in her night clothes and got into bed, then she opened the covers as to invite Quartz in with her.

"_You're not making me go back into my Pokeball?_" Quartz asked her as he got into bed with her, Aster giggled a bit at that.

"Do you want to go back into it?" She asked him and the Dragon quickly shook his head,

"_No! I don't, but most Trainer from what I see and hear make their Pokemon go back into them for a long time. The the Pokemon are abandoned at the next stop._" Quartz said, Aster looked at him with both sad, yet gentle eyes.

"Quartz, I promise that will never, ever happen to you. This I swear on my mother's grave. Now let's get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." Aster said as she turned off the light and peacefully drifted off to sleep with Quartz snuggled in her arms...

* * *

**And that's it folks! thanks for reading and please, please, please review! But take notice all flames will be used to heat up my Charizard's flamethrower to burn all the bad people! Thanks so Much!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am NOT Dead People! I am oh SO SO SO SO SORRY for being really late on this Chapter you guys! I've been Super busy with High School and the Projects that come with it! Just to let you know I've fixed up chapter one a bit so you can re-read it if ya want. Please don't hate Me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT Own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures What so Ever! They Belong to their respective Owners! Also, I don't own Hailey either, she belongs to Lillystream who is a great author and you should read some of her stories as well. Please and Thank you!**

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Kanto Region at Professor Oaks lab..._

"Alright! Alright! Please let's all settle down! I know that you were all busy and had to make extreme exceptions to be here, but there is something even more so extreme to discuss so pipe down please!" Professor Oak said as he tried to calm down the board room full of the Pokedex Holder from the Kanto Region to the Sinnoh Region. Almost every person was complaining that they didn't have time for this meeting and had to be somewhere else. Only Yellow, Crystal or Crys as they called her, Emerald, Hailey, and the Sinnoh Dex holders were not busy with something and actually came because the Professor had called them.

"Gramps, I'm sorry but the Gym needs my help I have to get there now!" Green protested as Blue suddenly came and pinched him in the arm, she didn't have anything to do either and came because of the Professor, but she was arguing with Green plenty to see that she didn't want to right there at the moment.

"Don't speak to your Grandfather that way! If he calls you, he needs help or something! Listen to him for once in your life!" Blue scowled back

"Stay out of this Pesky girl!" Green shouted back, the arguing continued throughout the room. Ruby and Sapphire were fighting of gracefulness and barbaric natures again, Gold and Silver were at each others throats again, Red was trying to make peace but it wasn't working at all. Until Hailey stood up with a hateful expression.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LISTEN!" the girl shouted in the room, everyone stopped and looked at her with fear in their eyes, "Good, now Professor please explain to us why you called us all here." Hailey said as she sat down and the others soon did that themselves and looked towards the Professor in full concentration.

"Th-thank you Hailey, now I've called you here because of the rumors that have been spreading throughout the Region's. It turns out those rumors were true. A new organization has risen up to try and concur the Pokemon world. I need all of you to help in the search to find out what their planning to do and to stop them dead in their tracks" the Professor explained. Many of them gasped while some of them growled in frustration on hearing that news

"Well, now we know what we all need to do thank you professor. Okay, Now do we have any info on them right now?" Red asked the Kanto Professor to which the old man nodded and pulled out a slide show projector and turned it on.

"The Organization's name is Black Nebula" The professor said showing a couple of schools where most kids spend their days learning about Pokemon until they can go out on a journey themselves. The next slide was of a couple of kids walking away from the school and them the kids coming back with confused expressions on their faces.

"The nerve of the People! That's just completely sick and wrong! Why would those Bastards do this to kids!" Hailey exclaimed as she shot up from her seat and slammed her hands into the table. Yellow had a hand over her mouth as she saw this and completely agreed with her sister, though she could never say it out loud. Red had an unreadable look on his face, but everyone knew he had a boiling hatred inside of him just waiting to be released.

"Now this, this is more important then the Gym. Forget all of that, we have to act now!" Green fumed as he rose from his seat and started to way towards the phones. "I'm going to call the Gym and tell them I won't be coming back for a while." and with that the Trainer Dex Holder left the room quietly while it started to register with the others at the time. Something had to be done about this, now...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

(Aster's P.O.V)

The ferry Quartz and I had been riding on finally docked in Vermilion City. I for one was glad to get off that thing, for personal reasons I've never like Boats much. But I can stand them if I had to, anyways after the two of us got a map of the Kanto Mainland we started to head for Pallet Town.

"_So Aster, have you ever been to this Mainland before?_" Quartz asked me and I nodded,

"Yup, but that was a long time ago. Now I'm coming back and I can't wait to see what new's in Pallet Town. My friend Ashlyn, you know that one I told you about. Finally came back to Pallet Town after I lost contact with her about a year ago when she was in the Sinnoh League. I was worried about her for a long time until she called me a week ago to apologize for her not talking to me during that time." I said, as the two of us walk along the beach heading for the shoreline. Quartz refused to get on my back saying that he would have to get used to walking on his own for when he evolved. He had a point since I knew I wouldn't be able to carry a heavy Shelgon on my back.

"_Wow, so if I may ask what's she like?_" Quartz asked as he ran in front of me a little so he could turn and look at me, I smiled and started to rub his head a bit he nuzzled into me as we both started to walk again.

"Ashlyn is a head-strong girl who won't give up at the sign of danger. From what she has told me about her journey's, she has basically helped almost every single Pokedex Holder in defeating the Region's evil organization. But she's been followed around by some former Rocket grunts who wants to capture her Pikachu. The last time I heard from her was when she was going on the victory road of the Sinnoh League and that this time she would win it. I hope she was right, that phone call we had was about a year or so ago. But three days ago she called me up again, and she said she was back home and started to live in Viridian City with her friend Gary, a researching professor." I calmly told Quartz a little about my friend, the Dragon nodded and closed his eyes for a little rest while we sat underneath a tree we had found so we could set up some lunch.

"_Your friend sounds like a great person, Aster. Will we meet her in Pallet Town or are we going to Viridian City to get her?_" Quartz asked as he opened his eyes again and padded over to his trainer, with two berries in his hands that he had picked not but three seconds ago. He handed me one and ate the other himself.

"Actually we'll be meeting her at the edge of the Viridian Forest. She said it was on the way to Pallet Town and we cold walk and talk together like that." I said as I gathered up my backpack and started to walk down the path once again, Quartz being right beside me.

"_Ah, I see._" Quartz responded with a nod of his head and looked up at me again. The two of us walked on without taking notice that something behind the bushes to their right of us were watching our every move.

'So this is the girl the boss wanted me ta find eh? Well here she is, now all I gotta do is make sure she gets to were she needs to go so she can get with the boss.' the figure in the bush thought as he quickly but quietly started to follow the two once again without them knowing it.

_Time-skip__ about 30 minutes later..._

(Ashlyn's P.O.V)

"Alright Arcanine, in a few minutes your going to meet a very good friend of mine that you met a long time ago. So I want to be on your best behavior and try to open up to her Okay?" I asked the Legendary Pokemon who in turn nodded at my words. That was the thing with Gary's Pokemon, when I start training them they get good on listening that's for sure. I smiled at him and patted his head for the good response.

"Hey! Ashlyn! Long time no see!" I heard a voice call out to me from down the path. I turned just in time to see one of my best friends running down the path way towards me. It was Aster, she looked gorgeous. I could just feel the tears spring from my eyes at the sight of her warm smile.

"Aster! Oh my Arceus, it's really you! I've missed you so much! There is so much I have to tell you it's not even funny." I exclaimed as I ran up to her and placed her into one of my Ashlyn Bear hug's. She was laughing a giggling the whole time and I twirled her around and place her down in front of me. Aster had gotten taller and now the two of us were the same height.

"Oh how I've missed you Ashlyn! Where in the world of Pokemon have you been I was so worried!" Aster said as she started to bawl in my chest as she cried tears of both sadness and joy. I felt so bad, I should have kept tabs with her so she wouldn't have worried.

"I'm alright Aster, I got back a month ago and now I work for my old friend/rival. You remember Gary don't you? And Arcanine? You met him before during the Indigo League. Arcanine I'm sure you know her by now go say hello to her." Ashlyn urged as she gently pushed the Fire Type Pokemon towards the other trainer to at least make sure he recognized Aster a little. Arcanine sniffed her for a few moment until he suddenly jumped onto the girl and began to like her. I smiled, Arcanine usually only does that to me.

"Hey there boy it's great to see you again. I hope your trainer has been taking good care of our Ashlyn right?" Aster asked to which Arcanine nodded his head and helped Aster to her feet again. The three started to walk down to path that led To Professor Oaks lab where Aster was supposed to deliver the Package. I was tagging along with since I haven't seen Professor Oak in a while plus I've been wanting to see my brother for a while now.

"There it is Aster, Prof. Oak's Pokemon Corral!" I exclaimed a little while later as we came to the end of the path that led to the laboratory. Aster was smiling, I'm guessing it's been a while since she's been here to the Kanto Mainland. But our happiness was short lived as a sudden explosion came from the building and smoke started to billow out of it.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" Aster and I shouted in horror as one of the building's side's crumbled into dust. A giant air-craft then plowed through the thick black smoke and it's engine's roar to life and it took off at what seemed like hyper-speed. After what seemed like hours of us just standing there at the base of the steps Arcanine let us climb on his back and he used Extreme-speed to get us up to the correct level. I recalled Arcanine and started to look for anything that might tell us what happened here anything at all.

Professor Oak? Tracy! Anyone there!" I shouted as I searched with my Bulbasaur Bloom, who came with me to see the ranch, but not like this!

"A-Ashlyn...?" a raspy voice slowly called out from a fallen rock near whewre both Aster and I were looking. The two of us shared a glance before we started to rip into the rock pile with vigor.

"Ashlyn! I got the person here." Aster said from her side of the pile, she had just dug up the person who had called out to me...

(Cloaked man's P.O.V)

'Those Idiots! They went with the attack too early! Now we have to create another trap to get that girl!' I thought as I followed those girls up the steps at a distance, it was clear that they were devastated by the wreck. But then they started to search for clues, that would mess up the whole plan!

"A-Ashlyn...?" I heard the low raspy voice say and my eyes widened, all the people of the building should have been taken by the Nebula Racer!

"Ashlyn! I got the person here!" the girl the boss was after suddenly exclaimed as I turned to her to see who or what she had found and if it was important to us at all. What was under the rock was stocking, it was The Old Man! Those guys were supposed to take the professor with them and force him to work in our labs in exchange for the safety of those stupid Pokedex Holders! I'm gonna kill those dolts when I get back! Better get back to the boss and tell him what went down here, I'll get the girl next time.

(?'s P.O.V)

Th building was crumbling all over us and the Pokemon in the room started moving around frantically trying to get them to safety and away from the Team Nebula. Though I only managed to get one of them away as the others were all captured, The grunts then tried to get me but the ceiling collapsed on top of me. Thinking I was dead from the fall they let me and I was trapped until I heard one of my trainers call out for me.

"A-Ashlyn...?" I merely managed to call as my voice was still in shock from the building falling.

"Ashlyn! I got the person here!" A new, yet familiar voice called out as the rocks above me started to shift and I could see light above my head. I then looked down to my hands where the Pokemon I had saved still was, it was battered and bruised but very much alive. I smiled and began to try to climb out of the hole until four hands grabbed me and pulled me out.

"Professor your Alright!" I heard Ashlyn exclaim as I picked myself off from the ground with the Pokemon still in my arms. I smiled at Ashlyn and looked at her new friend that was with her.

"Oh! How silly of me, Hello Professor Oak I'm Aster. I came here from the Gema Region to deliver this parcel to you from the Gema Region Professor. Ashlyn here was showing me where the Ranch was and all of a sudden this happens. Are yo certain you're Okay Professor Oak?" the girl who said her name was Aster asked me. I nodded my head and looked to Ashlyn who's face was filled with worry.

"I'm alright Ashlyn, no need to get all flustered about me. More Importantly I have to check up on Hailey here." I say to one of my prized trainers as the two of them looked at me confused,

"You mean the Pokedex Holder Hailey? Is she still under the wreckage like you were, or did she crawl out when she had the chance?" Ashlyn asked and I frowned at her then lifted up my arms showing her the Pokemon in them.

"No Ashlyn, Hailey is right here. I know it shows crazy but it's true, just let me get her fixed up and when she wakes up again I'll explained to you two of what happened Alright?" I asked and the two looked at me like I was absolutely insane, but they just nodded their heads and followed me down the stairs and down the path towards Ashlyn's home, Ashlyn's mother was the only other person I knew who had a healing station in Pallet Town. After I knocked on the door Delia opened the door and let us in. I used the station while Ashlyn and Aster talked with the Trainer's mother.

"So Aster, it's been a pretty long while since I've seen you last. Have you gotten your Pokemon yet?" I hear Delia ask the Brunette Trainer. I was suddenly curious as well, Sure I just met this girl but what kind of Pokemon did she have with her.

"Well Ms. Ketchum, I only have my starter as of right now but I guess I could show you him. Quartz you can come in the house now!" I heard Aster call and a blue little Pokemon waddled into the room. It was a Bagon! Those were extremely hard to get! How did she get it for her Starter?! I was about to jump up in exclamation when the Healing Station turned off and the little Pokemon jumped onto the table Hailey was awake...

Hailey looked around the room that was filled with People and some Pokemon, That's when she opened up her mouth and said, "Hey Professor, how did you get so much bigger all of a sudden?" In human speech that was as clear as day. My eyes widened as did Delia's and Ashlyn's and Aster's. "Hey what's everyone looking at?" Hailey asked again...

* * *

**That's all there is guys! I know it might be a short Chapter but it's all I got since I've been so busy. I promise I**

**ll try to make the Next Chapter even longer and with even more detail, Oh! And Before I forget! I' haven't given you a description of Aster yet have I? Well I'll give it to you now:**

**Name: Aster M. Zepher**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye Color: Crimson**

**Hair color and style: Long Brunette Hair that is Mega curly and has natural Hazelnut Highlights. Aster keeps it in a messy Bun on top of her head.**

**Clothes: Aster Wears a Bright Red Short-sleeve shirt that Ashlyn gave her for her birthday, Light Brown Khaki Pants and Pink and white Ballet flat shoes that are easy and comfortable to walk in.**

**Pokemon Team: **

**Name: Quartz**

**Species: Bagon-Shelgon-Salamence (Dragon Type)**

**Level: 17**

**Known Moves:**

**~Rage  
~Bite  
~Leer  
~HeadButt**

**And there you have it! I will update this as I got along so Please look forward to it Bye-Bye!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I KNOW MANY OF YOU READERS DON'T LIKE THESE AUTHOR NOTES BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU GOOD READERS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**POKEMON ADVENTURES JEWELS!: UNOVA IS GOING TO GO UNDER A COMPLETE AND TOTAL MAKEOVER!**

**MEANING THAT I WILL BE GOING OVER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND REDOING THEM COMPLETELY MAKING THEM MUCH BETTER THEN MY SLOPPY PLOT BUNNIES. AFTER I HAVE FINISHED WITH THE REDO I WILL POST THE NEW STORY AND DELETE THIS ONE SO PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO A BRAND NEW STORY!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE TOP, MIDDLE, AND, BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**


End file.
